Os Contos dos Nundarin
by Ciryatan Tarsartir
Summary: Os Contos dos Nundarin é baseado em O Silmarillion, de J.R.R. TOLKIEN.Apresenta além da própria história, crônicas dos acontecimentos que desencadearam as três batalhas pela fenda de Varden.
1. Chapter 1

Olá, estamos apresentando para vocês nossa fic baseada em O Silmarillion. Antes de iniciar a leitura, gostaríamos de colocar alguns ressalves:

*Nem todos os lugares aqui apresentados, como a fenda de Varden, pertencem a história original;

*Nem todos os nomes e personagens aqui apresentados, participam da história original;

Assim sendo, Os Contos dos Nundarin, são compostos por esta introdução que retrata resumidamente a história principal, e por crônicas auxiliares que descrevem de melhor forma os detalhes aqui encontrados.

Por hora, publicamos apenas a introdução, e esperamos publicar as crônicas semanalmente.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Os Contos dos Nundarin**

Havia cinco elfos, que maravilhados com as canções dos Valar movimentaram-se em retiro para as terras ermas do norte, onde havia a floresta de Chrinihall, afim de compor inúmeras canções que retratavam toda a beleza criada pelos deuses de Arda. Eram eles: Asturan, o bravo, Elariel, o bardo, Anuwë, o sábio, Nyllaë, a bela, e Nindë, a ilusionista.  
No início, nada existia de sua morada, além das majestosas árvores da fenda de Varden. E foi lá que labutaram para a construção de um dos maiores palácios de Eä. A segurança era extrema, pois a fenda de Varden oferecia uma vista privilegiada de tudo ao redor, e ao mesmo tempo envolvia o palácio, causando uma fusão homogênea com as árvores. E durante muito tempo, construíram e compuseram sem dormir ou comer até que, um dia, exaustos, caíram sobre a terra e contemplaram, imóveis, a linha tênue do riacho que circundava o castelo. Compadecida com seu trabalho, Estë, a Suave, ofereceu-lhes a água de suas fontes, onde revigoraram suas forças e compuseram a canção mais fabulosa de toda sua obra "_Nas águas da fonte de Estë_", cujo trecho mais famoso pôde ser encontrado na biblioteca de Valfenda até a partida dos elfos para as mansões de Mandos.

_"Ó Arda, morada dos filhos de Iluvatar, _

_a tu cantamos em agradecimento as dádivas _

_que nos concedeste._

_Difíceis foram os dias de labuta, _

_mas recompensador foi o dia_

_em que Estë nos agraciou com sua presença._

_Ó Arda, lar de todos os seres,_

_Temos um lar, onde pássaros cantam_

_Flores crescem e arvores nos rodeiam_

_Nas manhãs o orvalho que cai sobre o solo_

_Cria um brilho ofuscante tão forte quanto _

_A própria luz do sol._

_Ó Arda, gigante e bela_

_Estamos seguros agora, ninguém pode nos ver_

_Nossa morada é protegida por todos os seres de nossa floresta_

_Imensa e bela durante os dias,_

_Estreita e escura durante as noites._

_Chrinihall, fenda de Varden, gratidão e alegria..."_

Então, depois de muito tempo, quando finalmente sua obra estava pronta, os cinco elfos tornaram-se conhecidos pela canção, e tiveram como recompensa a benção de Estë que passou a chama-los de Nundarin. Assim, elfos de todas as partes de Arda imploraram um lugar em sua morada. E o palácio da fenda de Varden viveu seu tempo de glória, cheio de grandes festas, onde cantos entoados por seus inúmeros habitantes alegravam os grandes salões que o compunham.

Porem dentre estes, haviam elfos que transformaram a grande admiração em inveja, e já não se alegravam com as festas, não se saciavam com os banquetes e todo o tempo se ocupavam com pensamentos destoantes da alegria que pairava no castelo. E, no auge desses pensamentos brotou o ódio, e passaram a matutar meios de tomar posse de toda a floresta de Chrinihall.

Suas vestes já não eram as mesmas dos outros elfos, e seus rostos, modificados pelo ódio, passaram a ser amedrontadores, embora ainda mantivessem as características de um rosto elfico. Os Nundarin, inquietaram-se com a presença do estranho grupo que agora não se separava, e temeram pelo bem estar dos habitantes da fenda de Varden, expulsando-os dalí.

Assim, aqueles que mais tarde seriam chamados de Alurians, foram para um lugar distante reunir forças para atacar o palácio.

Quando sairam de Chrinihall, os Alurians partiram para as terras do oeste, onde pretendiam reunir forças com elfos que perderam a honra e isolaram-se nas montanhas de Utarin. Passaram por toda parte noroeste sem encontrar ninguém. Foi em Chratas onde os dias eram tão quentes quanto o fogo e as noites tão frias quanto o próprio gelo que encontraram elfos resistentes e com o coração o suficiente amargurado para juntar-se ao grupo.

Continuaram em direção a Utarin, mas as montanhas eram muitas e grandes, tornando difícil a procura pelo povo sem honra. Apenas encontravam-nos em lugares inóspitos, muitos desses, criados por Melkor durante as antigas guerras com os Valar. Era para esses lugares que iam os elfos expulsos de suas terras, e lá acabavam de corromper os poucos ideais bons que restava-lhes. Acredita-se, até os tempos de hoje, que os Alurians eram parte desse povo, e haviam infiltrado-se entre os bons, para redimir-se perante Iluvatar, porém, como sabemos, sem sucesso.

Reunidos aqueles que acreditavam ser uma causa digna de luta, por muito tempo matutaram técnicas, forjaram armas e uniram poderes para vencer as batalhas

Mas Anuwë era sábio e ao ter conhecimento disso, pediu que os outros elfos fossem recorrer ajuda aos povos vizinhos para combater as forças dos Alurians.

E, foi após as três batalhas da fenda de Varden que surgiram muitas das coisas do mundo que conhecemos, pois os valar permitiam que os Nundarin cantassem algo de seu pensamento, e que aquilo existisse. Porém, nas batalhas vencidas pelos Alurians Melkor satisfazia-lhes um desejo, e muitas das coisas ruins também existiram. Mas todas coisas serão explicadas adiante e cabe a cada um julgar quem realmente venceu a batalha.

* * *

Próxima semana: **"A idéia de Anuwë"**

Desde já gratos pela escolha, esperamos que tenham gostado e mandem reviews,

**Ciryatan e Tarsartir**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como prometido, uma semana se passou e estamos disponibilizando para vocês mais um capítulo de nossa Fan Fiction!  
**

**

* * *

****Da História dos Nundarin**

**De Nyllaë**

Linda é a elfa Nyllaë, de pele branca como a neve e cabelos negros e brilhantes como uma noite estrelada. Seus olhos mudam de cor de acordo com seu humor. Quando calma e serena, eles são azuis como as águas mais límpidas que Ulmo já criou, mas quando enfurecida seus olhos se tornam tão negros quanto à escuridão das trevas. Entre os Vanyar, seu povo, Nyllaë é tida como uma jóia concedida pelos deuses. Quando triste, seus olhos tornam-se verdes como uma esmeralda. Nyllaë é muito bondosa e justa, todos que a rodeiam gostam de seu jeito doce e delicado. Ela é comparada com Nienna por sofrer muito com as perdas de seu povo devido as maldades de Melkor. Assim como a Valar, Nyllaë costuma sentar-se em uma pedra e entoar canções tristes em memória àqueles, que, em eras passadas, foram capiturados por Melkor e levados para as masmorras de Utumno.

Certa vez ao entoar uma de suas canções, sua voz soou tão triste e sincera que as arvores a sua volta choraram, derrubando um orvalho sobre a grama que rodeava a pedra em que se sentava. As lagrimas das arvores fizeram brotar do solo flores douradas e brilhantes que têm o poder de curar feridas, pois tanto as lagrimas de Nyllaë quanto as lagrimas das arvores naquele instante, eram derramadas pelas feridas criadas em Arda por Melkor, e, ao tocar o solo, o fez fértil novamente.

Essas flores foram nomeadas Nylladeran, que quer dizer pranto de Nyllaë. A elfa sempre carrega com um pouco dessa flor para emergências, ajudando elfos e animais feridos e quem mais precisar.

**De Elariel  
**

Eis que Elariel, filho de Thuëniel, herdou de seu pai um alaúde.

Não qualquer alude é claro, mas sim o mais belo e suave alaúde jamais visto em Arda. E por centenas de anos tocou e cantou as mais variadas músicas sem descansar, sempre tendo em vista criar uma canção ainda mais bela. Até que Elariel, um dia, tocou tão alto e cantou de forma tão afinada que todos os elfos ao redor vislumbraram-se ao ouvir. Quando suas cordas eram tocadas o som vibrante que emanava do alude se fundia com a belíssima voz do elfo, e encantava todos ao redor.

E as músicas que Elariel tocava, comovia o coração dos outros elfos de tal maneira que despertava neles os mais ternos sentimentos.

Sendo ele integrante dos Teleri, os elfos do mar, suas composições eram em sua maioria sobre a água, o fruto mais abundante de Iluvatar e mais querido de Ulmo, Valar esse, adorado pelo seu povo.

Mas é de conhecimento de todos, que Elariel sentava-se diariamente numa pedra alta na costa e admirava o pôr do sol cantando até que chegasse a noite. Seus cabelos brancos como a neve mais pura, esvoaçavam na brisa que soprava do oceano enquanto seus olhos violetas chamuscavam e mudavam para um roxo quase intenso ao olhar atentamente o sol vermelho. E era nessa hora do dia, que Elariel compunha a melodia mais bela, até que viesse o próximo pôr do sol. Por isso, muitos dos Teleri se reuniam embaixo e envolta da pedra, e assistiam a chegada da noite como um espetáculo regido pelo talentoso Elfo Bardo, como o chamavam.  
E por sua música Elariel ficou conhecido em todo o mundo, e elfos de todas as partes viajam para ouvi-lo tocar e cantar durante o pôr do sol. Mas chegaria um dia, em que a mais bela de suas canções não alcançaria uma sequer estrofe da obra mais bela já criada pelos elfos de Arda, a qual é claro, ele participaria...

**De Nindë**

Nindë, na verdade, foi uma entre os poucos elfos conhecidos como Avari, a conhecer a luz de Arda antes da chegada do sol e da lua.

É certo que sua família relutou em sair do crepúsculo e se perdeu com um numeroso grupo de elfos nas estradas guiadas pelas altas árvores. Assim ali deviam permanecer para sempre.

Mas Nindë, que era curiosa, na floresta úmida e escura conheceu poderes que a maioria dos elfos nunca imaginou. Aquela floresta era antiga demais e nela, havia pensamentos muito profundos que encantavam as coisas mais inanimadas.

Foi tentando desvendar o oculto, que Nindë por fim encontrou a trilha que levaria o grupo ao encontro dos Teleri. Porém, muito tempo havia se passado e eles já amavam tanto aquelas florestas que não puderam deixa-las, como antes não conseguiram deixar o crepúsculo, e ali permaneceram até o fim de seus dias.

Assim, Nindë, despediu-se e seguiu em direção ao ocidente fazendo uma longa jornada solitária, até que um dia chegou ao litoral. Lá a elfa ficou maravilhada com a luz e contou sua história, sendo acolhida pelos Teleri e ensinando para aqueles que se interessavam, alguns dos truques que descobrira nas florestas.

Muito querida foi Nindë, a Ilusionista, assim chamada porque deixava os outros elfos confusos com seus poderes diferentes. E muitos deles não entendiam como tal magia era produzida e achavam que havia algo mais, além de curiosidade, que Nindë nunca os contou. De qualquer forma, felizes foram seus dias lá, ouvindo as canções sobre as águas e assistindo o espetáculo do crepúsculo.

Mas Nindë mesmo maravilhada, sentia falta das densas árvores da mata fechada e as vezes compunha canções sobre isso e sobre os elfos da escuridão, que os Teleri não conheciam bem, e que por isso, ouviam atentos.

Até sua aparência devia ser desvendada. Não tinha os cabelos negros como a noite escura dos Avari, porém nem claros como a neve fria dos Teleri. Eles eram castanhos, como o tronco das árvores e a terra. Seus olhos não eram escuros e nem por isso azuis, mas eram verdes como as folhas das plantas e do musgo que cresce nas pedras. Nindë visivelmente, parecia não pertencer a nenhum dos dois povos, mas nasceu Avari e se fez Teleri e talvez por isso ela tenha um pouco dos dois, e quem sabe sua aparência nem sempre tenha sido assim.

E foi dentre o povo dos Teleri, que Nindë conheceu Elariel a quem teve a mais terna amizade, e com quem mais tarde participaria de um grande desafio.

**De Asturan**

Entre todos os Noldor Asturan é o mais alto e o mais forte, com seu cabelo longo e negro, olhos castanhos e inquietos. Possui um rosto de pouca barba, característica essa rara entre os elfos, que se mostra amigavel. Porem não há quem negue que Austuran tem uma face de guerreiro. Sempre teve prazer em praticar lutas, e treinar com armas de todos os tipos. Quando segura em uma espada, dificilmente é derrotado, pois essa é sua arma favorita. Sua espada foi nomeada Soronúmë em homenagem a uma das estrelas criadas por Varda, senhora das estrelas e da luz. Dizem que ela foi forjada pelo próprio Aulë em tempos de batalhas com Melkor, e foi entregue como presente aos antepassados de Asturan.

Ele também treina com outras armas como lanças, facas e arcos. Seus olhos alcançam muito longe para mirar, quando caça para trazer comida para seu lar nunca volta de mãos vazias.

Seu gosto pela luta começou quando Erlenderan, seu pai, foi morto por um grupo de orcs que fugiu dos calabolços de Utumno após a batalha com os Valar pela chegada dos filhos de Iluvatar.

No inicio um ódio sem fim cresceu dentro de seu coração, mas com os conselhos de sua mãe, ele aprendeu a controlar seus sentimentos e passou a dedicar esse sentimento ruim para seus treinos, pensando em defender seu povo quando necessário.

Asturan ouviu dizer que havia uma gruta perto de seu vilarejo, onde poderia invocar os espíritos dos guerreiros mortos em batalha para aprender com a sabedoria deles. E para lá foi, assim que chegou encontrou uma enorme serpente em seu caminho que fechava a entrada da gruta. Sem prensar duas vezes Austuran sacou sua espada, que ainda não era Soronúmë, e partiu para cima da serpente com um grito tão forte que fez com que ela se distraísse e então em um só pulo ele alcançou sua cabeça. Mas a serpente se debatia muito, o que dificultava seu golpe. Asturan estava confiante de que a mataria, quando foi jogado de lado e bateu em uma pedra tão dura quanto a cabeça de um anão. Quando percebeu a serpente já estava de boca aberta com o veneno escorrendo por suas presas prestes a dar-lhe o bote. Num impulso ele cravou a espada, que se quebrou, dentro da boca da serpente atravessando-a por toda a cabeça, e essa caiu morta. Assim, Austuran entrou na gruta. Ao chegar a um altar ajoelhou-se e pediu pelo poder de todos os Valar que lhe fosse concedido o direito de aprender a sabedoria de todos os guerreiros. Durante um tempo permaneceu ali sem resposta, mas depois de alguns dias ajoelhado recebeu uma recompensa por sua persistência. Onü, o maior de todos os grandes guerreiros Noldor, e seu antepassado, lhe apareceu e disse:: Conseguirá o direito de aprender tudo o quanto puderes.

E assim foi, Austuran treinou naquela gruta durante longos anos, sem a abandonar para nada. Aprendeu tudo o que era possível sobre a arte da guerra e o manuseio de armas e no quando não havia mais o que aprender ali, como premio por sua bravura e sua persistência, recebeu Soronúmë, a espada que pertencia a Onü. E disse-lhe Onü olhando para a espada – Asturan, essa é Soronúmë, fruto to trabalho de Aulë, forjada por suas próprias mãos em Valinor. Agora é tua, use-a para o bem e nunca deixe que caia em mãos erradas, pois seu poder é muito grande. Assim Asturan resolveu descançar antes de retornar para seu lar.

**De Anuwë**

Entre os Noldor, havia um que parecia pertencer à família dos Vanyar, pois era tido como raridade entre os seus. Chamava-se Anuwë, com cabelos louro acinzentados e olhos de um azul sagaz, tinha em seu semblante um ar tão sábio, que muitos dos elfos, e esses entre os mais sábios, o viam como um superior, como se sua aparência demonstrasse uma maior idade ou maturidade. E havia majestade em toda sua forma que era alta e esbelta, e emanava um brilho tão intenso como se portasse uma das estrelas de Varda.

Anuwë, sempre teve interesse em ler tudo o que lhe era oferecido, dês de que os Noldor fixaram seu lar na terra média ele começou a estudar sobre tudo, em especial sobre a fabricação de armas, que lhe chamou a atenção devido à beleza e complexidade da fabricação de armas de qualidade.

Alem disso, Anuwë, lia muito sobre tratamentos de feridas causadas por magias, e esse é um assunto o qual muitas coisas foram descobertas pelo próprio Anuwë, pois pouco se sabia sobre isso. Fazendo mistura de ervas e curativos com folhas de arvores e pétalas de flores que contém substancias curativas.

Quando os sábios entre os Noldor notaram sua capacidade, o chamaram para ter acesso ao acervo histórico que foi produzido por elfos desde que criaram a escrita depois da chegada em Arda. Anuwë se deparou com uma quantidade imensa de livros e anotações de todos os tipos de assunto. Desde os mais simples, como observações do desabrochar de uma flor, até mais os complexos, como táticas de guerra e a própria produção de armas, assunto em que Anuwë mais se aprofundou.

O acervo era tão grande que o elfo levou muitos anos para terminar de saciar sua curiosidade. E quando finalmente terminou de ler tudo o que lá havia, todos os elfos, entre os Noldor, consideraram Anuwë o mais sábio entre eles.

Um dia, quando Anuwë entoava canções sobre tudo que gostava, sentado ao pé de uma arvore, viu um elfo se aproximar. Moribundo e maltrapilho, caminhava com dificuldade, parecia exausto. Correu para ajudá-lo, e quando chegou perto o pegou em seus braços. O elfo desmaiou antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita.

Anuwë permaneceu junto ao elfo, tratando de suas feridas e acompanhando seu progresso em sua cura, pois aquele era seu primeiro paciente. Nunca antes Anuwë tinha posto em pratica todo seu conhecimento, e sentiu-se bem em usá-lo para o bem.

Após alguns dias o elfo despertou, e num só salto pegou sua

espada como se estivesse pronto para a luta, mas quando viu que a criatura à sua frente era um elfo, caiu sentado e perguntou onde estava. Anuwë disse a ele que se encontrava entre os Noldor, e que o havia encontrado próximo aos limites de Noldar, terra dos Noldor.

Então o elfo disse-lhe – Estou em casa! Finalmente retornei!

Anuwë perguntou-lhe e disse – Mas quem és tu, nobre elfo?"

E o elfo respondeu – Sou Asturan, Filho de Erlendaran. A muito deixei esse lugar para aprender a arte da guerra com os espíritos guerreiros. Então Anuwë o reconheceu e lhe deu as boas vindas questionando o porque tinha voltado tão machucado e fraco. Asturan então falou, e disse – Eu me lembro que, quando terminei meu treino e me preparava para voltar, descansando fora da gruta de Onü. Uma criatura de fogo enorme apareceu com um chicote de chamas e tentava me acertar. Tentei enfrentá-la, mais não pude com seu poder. Três vezes fui pego de surpresa enquanto fugia e arremessado contra as pedras. Na quarta pude entrar em baixo de algumas pedras que eram apertadas para a criatura conseguir me pegar, e também não as destruiu. Esperei alguns dias ali dentro. Até que senti que podia sair, e me arrastei até aqui.

Anuwë com um ar de espantado disse a Asturan – A criatura que quase te matou é um Balrog, um demônio do fogo, servo de Melkor. Asturan, tu és bravo e forte, pois estudei muito sobre esse demônio e sei que poucas pessoas sobreviveram aos seus ataques."

E de fato Anuwë tinha razão. Os Balrogs são espíritos que sempre foram fieis a Melkor, e caíram nas trevas junto a seu mestre.

Quando Asturan soube que Anuwë tinha lhe ajudado e tratado de seus ferimentos, sentiu uma enorme gratidão para com o elfo, e assim nasceu a amizade entre os dois.

* * *

**Esperamos anciosos pelos comentários e reviews! Nos digam o que estão achando ^^**

Abraços,

Ciryatan e Tarsartir


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II, Parte II**

**

* * *

**

A idéia de Anuwë

Anuwë sempre pensou em sair de Noldar e aprender mais sobre todos os povos de Eä, pois, como um Noldor que era, tinha sede de conhecimento. Mas, sozinho não tinha coragem e nem animo. Certa vez, quando conversava com Asturan, contando-lhe tudo o que sabia sobre o mundo até então desconhecido para eles, pois, desde que os Noldor fixaram sua morada e construíram Noldar, não saiam de seu lar, Anuwë propôs ao elfo que viajasse com ele para as terras desconhecidas de Arda. E a idéia agradou Asturan, que incentivou o amigo a colocá-la em pratica depressa. Mas Austuran também queria conhecer outros lugares habitados, como Eriomar, terra dos Teleri.

Assim, Anuwë teve uma idéia. Pensou em passar por todos os lugares habitados para encontrar mais companheiros que quisessem acompanhá-los e assim que formassem um grande grupo, desbravariam todas as terras desconhecidas.

E disse à Asturan – Vai e arruma todas as suas coisas amigo, pois andaremos muito, e quanto antes sairmos, melhor será. Anuwë também foi arrumar suas coisas pegando tudo o que lhe era importante, e tentando colocar suas coisas em uma bolsa, viu que era demais para ser carregado em uma longa jornada. Ficou triste, mas deixou muitos de seus livros para trás. Pegando apenas suas próprias anotações, algumas coisas para comer enquanto não cassassem e um cajado, o qual tinha fabricado em madeira com algumas pedras também fabricadas por ele.

Quando saiu à porta de sua morada Austuran já o aguardava com uma bolsa cheia de comida, em sua cintura estava Soronúmë e ainda em seu tronco havia um arco e flechas em suas costas.

Então disse Anuwë – Irás para guerra nobre elfo? – E Asturan respondeu dizendo – Não amigo, mas não sabemos o que encontraremos por ai a fora. É sempre bom estar prevenido.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes e então riram de suas bagagens, mais não deixaram nada do que haviam pego. E foi assim que começou tudo.

* * *

**Mais uma vez fica o pedido de reviews,**

Abraços,

Ciryatan e Tarsartir


End file.
